Expand.
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}({2+3w})(w^2+6w+9) \\\\ &={2}(w^2+6w+9){+3w}(w^2+6w+9) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=2w^2+12w+18+3w^3+18w^2+27w \\\\ &=3w^3+20w^2+39w+18 \end{aligned}$